Fizzwop Dimglow
|factionicon=Neutral |affiliations=Steamwheedle Cartel Orgrim's Horde (formerly) Slogman Cartel (formerly) |relatives=Seymore Crikky (father) Zilia Dimglow (mother) |titles=Techno Mage}}Fizzwop Dimglow is a renowned goblin Techno Mage operating out of Everlook. He is a freelance tinker and military strategist, consulting on various projects which need the arcane-tech touch. Despite being a Horde citizen he welcomes the company of Alliance and even has friends among the Night Elf sentinels which protect Winterspring. He is a veteran of the Second and Third Wars, both times working in service of the Horde. Before the Second War, he was employed in the human territory of Westfall, building and maintaining the famous harvesters which prowl its wheat fields. Before even that, he lived on the goblin homeland, Kezan, as a member of a small-time trade cartel and acting as Union President of the decently powerful Harbor Union which oversaw all trades in the ocean-side town known as Pig Island.Bloodsail Hold - Fizzwop Dimglow Physical Appearance He is a tall, bulky goblin standing at four feet two inches. He weighs an impressive one-hundred and forty pounds due in no small part to his mechanical right leg and muscle-fat build. Despite being a magic-user he is physically powerful and capable of delivering vicious, arcane-enhanced strikes from his fists. He is around forty years old but has bleach white buzz-cut hair that makes him look much older than that. His face is grizzled and riddled with scars from industrial accidents and extensive combat. There is a metal plate bolted to his upper right forehead, it seems to be made of a curious magical metal. Personality Biography Kezan and Early life Fizzwop was born in the bayside city of Pig Island on Kezan. His mother was Zilia Dimglow, a courtesan who lived in decent comfort thanks to her wealthy clientele. His father was Seymore Crikky, a powerful accountant with a high rank in the Slogman Cartel thanks to his business connections. Though born an absolute bastard, Fizzwop's childhood was functional and, some may say, prosperous. He lived with his mother who provided him with a basic education in the arcane arts and a roof over his head. A rough kid, he often got into scraps with the children of his neighborhood. His keen mind and friendly demeanor earned him a place among the downtrodden poor kids whom he quickly took to. At 12 years old he began working for his illegitimate father's shipping company alongside his friends. It wasn't long before Fizzwop joined the infamous Harbor Union, an organization which worked tirelessly against abuse from the Slogman Cartel, and more directly, Fizzwop's father. He ran errands for the then Union President, a fat man named Biggem Delonde, and quickly grew in popularity due to a well-trained charisma and ability to pick up new information quickly. He possessed a refined talent for languages and mathematics, meaning he was quickly made an emissary to the struggling Troll Unions, where speaking Zandali was a necessity. All these factors increased his influence in the company through his teen years. Kaja'mite Shortage and Brain Plate While working for the Harbor Union, Fizzwop continued to study the magical and tinkering arts with eagerness. Eventually, he grew frustrated with repeated failed experiments. Bombs that detonated prematurely, engines which broke without apparent cause, and other issues related to the patchwork nature of Kaja'mite enhanced engineering. He began to study the nature of this mystical intellect source and attempted to publish his findings on the massive scarcity issues implicit in using Kaja'mite as a core resource. None of these papers ever saw the light of day due to big Kaja'mite interference, particularly from rival cartels which were not interested in letting Slogman get ahead in any capacity. This didn't stop his research, and he eventually consulted with his paternal aunt-a tinker named Murkga Crikky-to create an alternative intellect booster. Soon, they found that use of the arcane intellect spell could provide a more sustainable long term boost to intelligence. Together they invented the Brain Plate, a simple attachment which could constantly channel arcane intelligence so long as it was attached to a magic-using body. Fizzwop currently owns and uses the only working prototype. Trade Wars During the infamous goblin Trade Wars, Fizzwop was a well-established middle-ranking engineer who worked the shipyards. He joined a spec ops military unit securing the assets of the Slogman Cartel. Sometime during this campaign, he was desperate enough to partake in cannibalism of a defeated hobgoblin due to low supplies. His team does not like to talk about this time during the first trade war, as most of it is best left in the past. By the second trade war, Fizzwop had moved up closer to Seymore Crikky, favored over his several half-siblings, all of which were actual legitimate children of the powerful businessman. Interestingly enough his status as a bastard meant that Fizzwop had no investment in whether Seymore lived or died, meaning he could be trusted to not assassinate him for inheritance. As Seymore perceived Fizz to be the only trustworthy person in the company on this merit, he trusted the young techno mage implicitly. His unique position earned him the scornful nickname "Bonafide Bastard." Assasination and Move to Westfall The reasons are largely unknown as the arrangements were made in secret, but during the horrible Peace War which ended all Trade Wars, an agreement was made that the Bonafide Bastard would be removed from Kezan. Many theorize that large scale property damage during the Trade Wars could be traced back to Fizzwop's aggressive salt-the-earth tactics and thus his life was demanded as a reprimand. Others theorize that one of his half-siblings finally got jealous of his privileged position in the company. Whatever the reason, during the last night of the Peace War, several company hitmen attempted to take Fizzwop's life. He managed to survive thanks to timely intervention from his union and allies. It was determined it would be impossible to keep him alive and not instigate another war, and thus he was sent away from Kezan for the last time shortly after. He and a lawyer named Bema Delonde, son of Biggim Delonde, moved to Westfall together to get away from the heated situation. Bema helped him integrate into this new society, and they both lived in comparative poverty due to overall human-centric law and business. Joining the Horde mpoverished, barely living, and starved for a challenge, Fizzwop's hard moral code eventually broke down under cruel bosses and no union that could help him fight back. He began to resent human racism and sought every opportunity to break out of this vicious cycle. When the orcs took over Stormwind and Orgrim Doomhammer was offering a place for engineers among his Horde, Fizzwop took his leave from Bema, who had become a lover in their time since arriving in Westfall, and went off to make a new fortune among the orcish Horde. He rarely saw the frontlines, and most of his contributions involved transporting stolen magical artifacts from conquered lands back to the Horde vaults. He developed a method of transporting hazardous objects via zeppelin which is still used to this day. The Horde's defeat was particularly devastating to him, but he had saved enough to last a while longer. He returned dejected to Westfall, and his involvement in the Horde was largely forgotten, just another green face in the crowd. Thrall's Horde Over the years of internment camps and hardship, Fizzwop began to look more deeply at the work he had helped to bring about and felt increasing shame and sickness at how far he had fallen to help such things for mere money. His relationship with Bema began to break apart as time went on, and eventually, the lawyer shipped out to move to Booty Bay and make his own living there. Fizzwop stayed behind and sank further into depression. When news of the Horde escape spread like wildfire across the human kingdoms, Fizzwop was surprised to hear about this man named Thrall whose tactics were alien to Orgrim's Horde. A man with both fury and mercy. Curious, Fizzwop traveled under cover of night to meet up with this shiny New Horde and found in them a redemption he sought for himself. Once again he joined the orcs, but this time content to leave the Eastern Kingdoms and build a new life elsewhere. Currently He served valiantly during the Third War and the Founding of Durotar, once again finding his absolute moral code and working hard to build an actual future. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal he heard of the city of Everlook, and their access to the arcane rich lands of Winterspring. He finally settled down here, and began to conduct new research for the many years of peace that followed. Trivia Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Neutral